No more reasons
by levios
Summary: Rei has unwanted feelings for a certain "cold-hearted" captain. But is he really that bad? And what happens when Kai tries to show his other side to his team mate? Will Rei accept him or push him away? One-shot (for now). KaRe
Hi!

I suddenly started writing about Kai and Rei from Beyblade, haha that's new! I kinda like when you can see Kai's softer side, without him getting totally out of character.. Hm, I'm not sure I managed with that though.. Please tell me what you think! :)

I **don't own** Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

Not only was he a guy. He was a strong, cold-hearted one as well. I don't know how it happened. It really shouldn't have. I mean, I know he's not that bad.. He does care, just that he won't show it. But still, he shouldn't be my type.. Right?

I am everything he's not. I'm social, outgoing, I love to laugh and just have fun. I do like training, how could I otherwise become one of the best beybladers in the world? But I don't do it maniacally like him..

Okay, so on to the similarities between us. We're both guys, both beybladers, both.. Well, that's all I can think of, you know? That is all, and it's not enough. I couldn't be happy with him, could I? We have nothing in common. I can't even imagine a life with him. What would we do? How could we get along? It's just not happening.

Not happening I say. So why is my heart beating so fast when he is around? Why do I unintentionally train harder when he's around? Why can't I keep my eyes away from him when he's sleeping? Why can't I stop thinking about him?!

"Rei, are you alright? You're awfully distracted lately."

I open my eyes. I must be going crazy. Without realizing it I have burnt my food. Burnt my food? I am not myself anymore.. And that's a pretty scaring thought.

"I am fine Kai, I will cook something else for us to eat. Luckily the others won't be home until tomorrow so we don't have to worry about them starving anyway."

That's probably why I am feeling extra nervous today. Alone with your crush is hardly easy when you normally can't take your thoughts away from him. It's been like this since Tyson and the others left. If I had knew that Kai wasn't going either I might have gone with them just to avoid Kai..

"I can cook, you get a shower or something to clear your head."

The worst thing about Kai is that there's no way to hide things from him. It's like he sees right through me.. Still I don't think he knows about my secret feelings for him and I want to keep it that way. Therefore I accept the offer and leave as fast as I can.

So, letting Kai do the hard work had seemed like a good idea then. But when I entered the kitchen a while later, fresh clean and with newly washed clothes, the table set and the food smelling delicious, I couldn't help but to associate the occasion with a date. It took my all not to blush and I tried to sit down as normal as always. But it wasn't easy. Since when did we have candles on the table for dinner? And that tablecloth.. I hadn't put it there, had I? Suddenly I felt my hands sweating, had Kai really done all this? And why?

"If you're done staring you should take some food or else I'll eat it all by myself."

I looked up at Kai for the first time since I entered the kitchen. He had changed his clothes since before, and.. had he brushed his hair? I was stunned. This was just too much. Why did he do this? Had he figured out I was in love with him and wanted to tease me for it? In that case, this was no fun joke!

"Why did you do all this Kai?" I said harshly. I know that's not really kind but I was scared. Scared of what he would answer.

"I said I would cook for you."

And as usual he tells me nothing.

"I don't mean the food Kai, what's up with the candles? And your clothes? And since when did we own a tablecloth?" I know I seemed a bit pushy, but he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I light the candles, changed my clothes and yes we do own that tablecloth." He answered calmly.

Now he was definitely getting me on my nerves. I stood up and talked in a tone that was way higher than my usual.

"That's not what I was wondering Kai!"

"That was what you asked."

"That's not the same thing!"

"Why don't you ask what you wonder so we can start eating instead of having this meaningless discussion?"

It wasn't often that Kai lost his temper but I suppose I had been nothing but rude since I got here. He had obviously put in an effort to make this dinner and all I did was questioning and even yelling at him. Slowly I sat down and looked at my plate.

"I'm sorry Kai. I'm just surprised that's all."

"Will you eat now then?"

I nodded and quickly put some food on my plate. He had done the most amazing pie I had ever tasted and the sauce next to it was amazing. The flavours matched each other perfectly and I couldn't stop eating. All my former thoughts on Kai, my feelings for him and why he had done this for me was totally gone and it wasn't before the table was empty that I remembered that Kai was there at all.

This time I couldn't help but blush, I had totally forgotten about my team mate. I had been too absorbed in the food to even notice him sitting opposite the table. Now that I did though, I could see a small smirk playing on his lips. He was obviously pleased of my reaction to the food.

"You eat like you've never had food before."

"Not like this. Why am I the one cooking? You should do it! You're way better than me!"

"Don't get your hopes up. I was only doing his because we are alone, tomorrow you'll do the cooking as usual."

I looked up at him surprised.

"What do you mean 'because we are alone'?"

"I meant I wouldn't cook for anyone else." He said and stood up.

"I will do the dishes, you go rest or something."

I gaped. Was this the Kai I knew? The cold-hearted captain of the bladebreakers? No, it couldn't be. Maybe I should get some rest after all.

So with no 'thank you' or anything I just left. I had been confused lately, ever since I figured out my affections to my team-captain, but not like this. It was impossible to get some rest, all the earlier events kept coming back to me.

When Kai came to our bedroom I was even more stressed than before. Over thinking was no good for me, but I tended to do that a lot lately.

"You gonna lay there all evening or do you wanna watch this with me?"

I looked up to the item Kai was talking about, but couldn't believe what I saw. It was my favourite movie, which I hadn't seen in like forever. I suddenly recalled telling Kai this some weeks ago, but I wasn't even sure he was listening to me.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the store."

I figured as much, I don't have the film and no one else had it last I asked them, so obviously Kai must have bought it. The question was only when and why?

"I would love to watch it." I said.

I really wanted to ask him about the film but figured I should stop bothering him with questions. It was not a great way of showing your appreciation, really.

We went to the living room and Kai put on the movie. He sat down next to me in the sofa and I immediately felt that I would not be able to watch the movie.

Luckily I was wrong. I had only seen it once before and I had practically forgotten everything. So, once the film started I was caught in it. It was just as exciting, scary and sad as I had remembered it. When the film ended I was curled up on Kai, my head to his chest and his arm around my shoulder. I shot up from my position with burning cheeks.

"I should probably go to sleep." I announced and almost run up the stairs. I didn't bother to brush my teeth or anything, I just quickly undressed and crawled into bed. When Kai emerged some time later I put the covers over me and pretended to be asleep.

I know I'm a coward but what could I do? I know Kai won't ever like me, I might have been wrong about the cold-hearted thing.. Okay, I see now that he's anything but. Still, I know he can't like me. Why should he?

* * *

Never before had I woken up to a set table. I sat down opposite of Kai and stared at the food.

"This is amazing Kai." I exclaimed, once again careful not to behave like last time.

And just like last time it tasted wonderful! I usually did pretty little for breakfast, egg, toast, porridge usually did the job. But now the table was full and I loved every single piece of it.

"You should get ready to train, we're going to the new gym when we're finished."

I looked up at Kai and nodded. 'The new gym?' I couldn't believe it. I had wanted to go there for ages but Kai kept insisting that our usual training hall was enough. It seemed like this day was going to be just as surprising as the last!

* * *

Even though Kai had been completely different the past few hours, he was still himself in the gym. I was close to passing out when we were finished and Kai didn't look any better.

We went to the showers in silence. Yeah, it's kinda awkward showering with your crush, one of the downsides with being gay. Luckily the showers were separated enough and we changed with our backs to each other. If it was Tyson or Max I wouldn't have bothered, but with Kai.. Well, it's pretty obvious that Kai is different.

When we left the gym the sun was shining brightly and I couldn't help but smile. It was such a beautiful day and I felt really energetic.

"Can we stay here, Kai? I would just like to lay in the grass for a while." I said still smiling.

Kai stopped walking and raised his eyebrows, that was a yes.

I ran to the nearest hill and laid down. I loved the feeling of grass under my body and the sun made me feel stronger. Not much later I felt Kai laying down next to me.

I shifted so I was laying on my side, facing Kai. He was laying on his backside with and arm on his eyes, to protect his white face from the sun I suppose. I smiled at that, I never really bothered about the sun, I was granted with skin that didn't turn red and I was used to the heat.

"It was your idea to lay down, why don't you relax?"

Of course Kai had eyes on his sides, I couldn't look at him the slightest without him noticing.

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"What?"

'You' I thought but didn't say it. Since when was Kai this talkative? It wasn't like him at all to ask that many questions.

"Maybe we should get home so we're there when the others get back?"

"They will not be back today." Kai said.

"What? But they were only supposed to be away for one day?"

"I talked to them this morning before you woke up and they asked if they could stay another night."

"Oh, so it's just you and me then?"

Kai turned around so he was facing me instead.

"Got a problem with that, kitten?"

I rushed my head. It was pretty exciting, truth be told. Things had just started to get interesting!

* * *

Kai cooked dinner for me again and it was just as amazing as the past times. I stuck to not questioning, even though my heart was burning for an explanation for all of it. The dinner, the movie, the snuggling after the movie.. Well, all!

It wasn't before we were going to bed that I couldn't take it anymore. It had been strange the night before when Kai had suddenly turned up with my favourite movie, asking me to watch it with him although I knew he hated watching movies.

But tonight was even stranger. After such a beautiful day the temperature had sunk drastically and I was almost shaking when I prepared for bed. I hated to fall asleep freezing since it often resulted in me having nightmares, which was both scary and also embarrassing. Embarrassing because I always woke up crying or being terrified still, so I had to wake Kai up to calm me down (if he hadn't woken up already by me screaming or something). Anyhow, this night wasn't that cold and I think that I could have managed with an extra blanket. But before I could climb into bed I got stopped by two muscular arms.

"My bed is warmer." Kai said and before I could respond he had dragged me to his bed.

I had at least imagined that he would turn his back to me or something but instead he softly leaned his head to mine and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep in that position. How much as I was loving his body that close to mine, his head gently pressed to mine, his smell.. This wouldn't do! I had feelings for the guy for heaven's sake! If I kept letting him do whatever he wanted I would be the one getting hurt in the end!

So, with no further thoughts I pushed him away, still shaking but for a completely different reason!

"What are you doing?" As always his voice was calm, but it only seemed to trigger me more.

"What am I doing? I should be the one asking you what you are doing? Since when do you cook me food? Since when do you take me out playing? Since when do we sleep together?!" I almost screamed out the last and I thanked the gods no one was there to hear us.

Kai stared at me for a second not saying anything. I was panting after my outbrust but didn't regret it. I might seem a bit stupid but I really couldn't take it anymore! I deserved to know what was happening between us!

Kai rose from the bed and headed over to me. He got close, really close, but not so close that we touched.

"Your really dense sometimes, you know?"

I didn't answer to that. Of course I was, if not I should have been able to predict what Kai was going to do. It's not that hard actually.

But I was just as dense as Kai had implied and didn't even twitch when Kai leaned closer to me. Afterwards, I've been thinking that about it and I've come to the conclusion that he wanted to give me time to think about what he was going to do. But, as my brain had stopped working his intention was in vain. I didn't catch the hint before his lips touched mine and even then I couldn't understand the meaning of it.

I just stood there, paralyzed, until Kai draw apart. He was obviously searching me for answers which I didn't give. My face was blank and I had completely lost the ability to speak.

"It's up to you were you're sleeping. But don't wake me up in the middle of the night after you had a nightmare."

Kai crawled back to his bed and turned around so he was facing the wall. I just stood there. The first reason I had neglected my feelings for him was because he was my cold-heart team captain. He had clearly proved me wrong. He was anything but cold-hearted. In fact, I had never felt so much warmth, care or love before, from anybody. The way he looked at me, spoke to me, helped me, it was not anything I had seen before. And I wanted to see it always. I didn't want the cold mask he presented for everyone else, I didn't want him to put his back to me.. I wanted to now the real Kai, behind that mask, the Kai I loved.

The second reason I couldn't accept my feelings for him was just plain fear. Fear that he wouldn't like me back, fear that he would reject me, hate me, kick me out of the team.. Well the list goes on.

But you hardly kiss someone you don't have feelings for right? I wouldn't anyway, so Kai should probably know by now how I feel for him. So why stop this now?

I had always thought that once I rejected the first reasons, I would find another one, and another one, for me to reject Kai. 'Cause that's what it was about now, rejecting Kai or not rejecting Kai. He had shown me his true self and his true feelings, and it was now up to me what to do about it.

But maybe there was no third reason to reject Kai. Maybe it didn't have to be. Maybe our love wasn't something sinful. Maybe we could actually be happy together. And it was all these maybes that suddenly gave me the strength to lay back in bed.

In which bed you ask? Let's just say I didn't have any nightmares that night!


End file.
